duolinguists_of_habiticafandomcom-20200215-history
Duolinguists of Habitica Wiki
How to add your details 001.png|I think it's easier to edit tables using the "Classic editor", so that's what this slideshow will teach. Click the drop down arrow next to "Edit" 002.png|Click "Classic editor" 003.png|Now you're on the edit page, scroll all the way down. 004.png|We're going to add a new table row here. 005.png|Right-click the table to get the menu to appear. 006.png|Select "Row" 007.png|Now click "Insert Row After" 008.png|Look! A new row has appeared! 009.png|Okay, now you can enter your details. Once you're done, you just need to save everything. 010.png|At the top of your screen, you can add a summary of your edit in the "Edit Summary" box if you want. Once you're done, click the "Publish" button. 011.png|Give it a moment... 012.png|... and there you go! Nicely done. Now go get learning! =D ---- List of members |- |ace_wright |univofmiss | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |ramiel666 |gichan3 | Indonesian (native, conversational only) English (fluent) French (high school) Portuguese (learning) |- |theladygeneral |theladygeneral | English, German, Spanish (learning) |- |Zawnx |Zawnx | Portuguese (native), English (fluent), Spanish (school), German, French (newbie). |- |Marmerjen |Marmerjen | Dutch (native) English (fluent) Danish (learning) French, German (school) |- |sofco |sofco | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Spanish (high school) Italian (learning) |- |Ampule |AdityaMulya | Indonesian (Native) English(fluent) Spanish(Learning) French(learning) |- |StuBlu92 |StuBlu92 | English (native) French (University Degree) Russian (University Degree) Spanish (Intermediate - on Duolingo from French) Serbian (lower-intermediate) |- |GeorgieAnnC |GeorgieAnnC |English (native) German (learning) |- |Sulfirh |Sulfirh | French (Native) English (Learning) Italian (Basics) Norwegian-Bokmal (Newbie) |- |Siyashka |Siyashka | Russian (native) English (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |klankers |Klankers | English (native) Spanish (fluent) German (proficient) Dutch (learning) Croatian (learning) |- |magicae |magicae | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Italian (intermediate) French (basics) |- |AuroraYK |Aurora_YK |English (Native) French (Learning) |- |ruletheworld |chrystable | German (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Learning) |- |Kat0r |Kat0r | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |DelaneyJ |thedelaneyj | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |Mindfulpeza |ErikPersson | Swedish (Native) English (Fluent) German (Intermediate) French (Learning) |- |Idelia |Idelia16 | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Dutch (Learning) Japanese (Learning) |- |LunaLovegood |grandslamdenny |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) Japanese (Learning, Low-int) Latin (Newbie) Danish (Newbie) |- |b3lladonna |h6davis |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) German (Learning) |- |Harrison Nathaniel Rhyd |IronSpockMaster |English (Native) French (Learning) Swedish (Learning) Spanish (Learning) |- |Tannarya |Tannarya | Norwegian - bokmål (native) English (fluent) Dutch (learning) German (learning) Esperanto (learning) Thai (learning) |- |Find Those Dreams |natalie.mc7 | English (native) German (high school/learning) French (learning) |- |petrak |Mylifinwhole |English (native) French (Total 4 years/high School/College/learning) |- |WezCorp |wez7 | English (native) French (learning) |- |prestidigitation |luxpyramidis |English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |GreenAppleFields |GreenAppleFields |Italian (Native) English (Fluent/Learning) Japanese (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) French (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) |- |SrVelaz |EduardoRV | Spanish (Native) English (Learning) Mandarin ( Very begginer, Learning) |- |Bridgete |catwoman153 | English (Native) French (Intermediate/Learning) |- |BanneredMare |Sweet_Talos | English (Native) German (Learning) Spanish (Learning) Ukrainian (Learning) |- |chupipe |chupipe | Spanish (Native) English (Fluent) Italian (Learning) |- |Gronkin |Gronkin | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Turkish (Learning) |- |thelenno |lizzlennox | English (Native) French (Learning) Norwegian (Learning) |- |Based |basedgodd | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Russian (Learning) Swedish (Learning, slowly) |- |Ri_28 |Ri_28 | Portuguese (Native) English (Fluent) French (Learning) |- |CassieStrawbrry |SpanishStrawbrry |English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |Nijoloblob |Nijoloblob | English (Native) French (Learning) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |taylorannlike |taylor0418 | English (Native) French (Basics, Learning) |- |Rachel Ann |rachelkachel | English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) French (Fluent) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |Wysawyg |wysawyg |English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) Irish (Learning) |- |Jessikah |jessjones22 | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |samihuc |samihuc | English (Native) French (intermediate/advanced) Japanese (intermediate/advanced) German (learning) Swedish (learning) |} Category:Browse